narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuwa
Kuwa(くわ, Kuwa) is an active chūnin-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure and a distant descendant of Konohagakure’s Senju clan. She is the partner of Risu, with whom she forms a comedy duo. She is well-known for her shurikenjutsu skills. Background Not much is known about her past, except the fact that she is a distant descendant of the Senju clan and showed, as she claims, good shurikenjutsu abilities since her enrolment in the Academy. At a certain point, she passed her Academy exams and was placed in a team alongside Risu and another genin, under the guidance of a jōnin-level shinobi. She formed a strong friendship with Risu. She was eventually promoted to the rank of chūnin. Personality Kuwa can be simply described as an unpredictable and moody individual. Her moods can vary from cranky to impulsive as noted by her teammate. She can be childish at times, even hot-headed, but she can become cool-headed in a few seconds. Kuwa has a strong sense of duty and justice and she can be headstrong when she wants to. The kunoichi is also optimistic and believes in her abilities, even though they are limited and she is aware of this. She is a strong supporter of the ideology of pack spirit and will do everything to help her comrades when necessary. As noted by Mayu, she tends to be lazy and needs an impulse to “activate” her. Other than this, Kuwa knows how to maintain a professional façade when working as a mediator. When being partnered with Risu, she likes to pull pranks and make cheeky remarks. Between the two of them, Kuwa tends to be the more serious one and sometimes hits Risu with a short paper fan that she keeps after her. Due to her caring personality, she is known as a “mother-hen” by the others. Kuwa is proud of her ancestry, but she does not brag about it. Appearance Kuwa is a tall, fair-skinned kunoichi with lower-back, straight, chestnut hair and brown eyes. A few strands of her hair are tied on each side of her head into two loosen buns, which resembles the ears of a bear. She wears a slight shade of pink eyeshade and lipstick. Kuwa wears ankle-length, pinstriped, white pants and a gray-colored hooded-jacket. Under the jacket, Kuwa has a black undershirt. Her arms are covered with tattoos which she uses for summoning purposes. The tattoos are hidden by the sleeves of her jacket. As of footwear, the kunoichi has a pair of low-heeled ninja sandals. When on duty, Kuwa wears the typical northern ninja attire that consists of a beige uniform underneath a brown flak jacket and brown ninja sandals. While off-duty, the kunoichi wears a black, simple top tank, gray cargo pants and a pair of pink slippers. She also tends to bind her hair in two, low-braided pigtails. Abilities Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As a descendant of the Senju clan, Kuwa inherited the typical life force and physical endurance, which grants her a respectable level of stamina and chakra reserves. She has good chakra reserves that when released are strong enough to physically affect the others around her. Kuwa's chakra control is not perfect; however, she tries to make good use of it when battling by releasing it only if necessary. When her chakra is released, it takes the shape of a violent, ready-to-attack bear. Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu can be considered her specialty in terms of fighting techniques, making her an expert in this battling style. She can hit every target without missing any of it and can easily counterattack and deflect the projectile of another opponent by using her own thrown weapon. She likes to infuse her weapons with chakra in order to enhance the power and precision of her attacks. The kunoichi also uses fire release chakra to coat her kunai and shuriken to create bigger damage to her possible targets by inflicting severe wounds. In the same manner, Kuwa is able to launch even larger ninja tools with great precision to create an opening for a direct attack. Nature Transformation Kuwa is a user of both Fire and Earth Release but has an affinity for the latter. She is able to incorporate in her fighting style Earth Release techniques more easily, than Fire Release ones. The kunoichi can create up to five rock clones and can encase both her arms in rock to launch a powerful attack when fighting. As an extent to this technique, Kuwa can create several sharp projectiles that when thrown and infused with fire release chakra become highly mortal. New Era Soon to be added. Trivia *Her name “Kuwa” (くわ) means mulberry tree. As a plant, mulberry leaves were essential to the production of silk, while the berries were used in a wide range of products, such as dyes for clothes or liquor. She doesn’t have a family name, because it is still unknown which one of her parents is actually the descendant of the Senju clan. *She has poor eyesight, but it does not affect completely her fighting skills. *According to the creator: **Her hobbies include hairstyling and nail painting. **She doesn’t wish to fight anyone. **Her favorite food is steak, while she despises imagawayaki. **Kuwa's favorite phrase is "Sheep head, dog meat" (羊頭狗肉, Yōtōkuniku), which refers to false advertising. Quotes Soon to be added. Reference *The profile picture and the photo from the appearance section were created by Donda M. *'Kuwa' is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Donda M. Category:DRAFT